Imperium
by lou
Summary: -Portraits croisés- Lui s'en était liberé... Mais pour elle le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer...
1. chapitre 1

**Titre** : Imperium

**Auteur** : Lou

**Rating** : R (pour plus de sécurité… Qui sait ce qui peut me passer par la tête )

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce beau petit monde est à JKR… snif…

**Résum** : portraits croisés- Lui s'en était libéré, mais pour elle, le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer…

**Note** : l'histoire peut se situer pendant les vacances d'été, juste avant la 6eme année d'HP & co.

C'est exclusif, ceci ne sera pas un one-shot ! (mon dieu j'ai dérogé à ma sacro sainte règle de n'écrire que des one-shots !)

**Personnages mis en scène **: ahaaaa ! Vous croyez que j'allais vous le dire hein ?

**Dédicaces** : à Maud et Mary… merci de m'avoir soutenue dans la lutte et surtout d'être toujours là… I love you soooo

                 A Charisma… Merci pour ton soutien, merci de croire en moi En espérant que çà te plaira

---------------------------------------------------

****

**Chapitre 1**

****

_début__ juillet 199_

Un jour enfin, je su que j'étais vraiment moi. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu une telle certitude. Je vivais enfin ! C'était comme si un vent purificateur s'était engouffré en moi, balayant les convictions qui m'habitaient jusqu'à présent.

Enfin libre ! Libre de penser, d'être moi, et pas celui que l'on voulait que je soit… Libre de vivre tout simplement.

Moi, l'esclave de la volonté toute puissante de mon père m'était affranchit du joug parental. Jamais plus je n'agirai contre ma propre volonté, j'étais désormais mon propre maître. Jeté aux oubliettes le pantin qu'on avait fait de moi. Qu'IL avait fait de moi.

J'étais juste moi, Draco Malfoy. Oubliées les condescendances l'égards des autres, le mépris, la morgue liée à mon illustre patronyme. Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai pu dire, ou faire…

Hermione, Merlin sait que je t'admirais pourtant !

A ma « libération », un flot de pensées et de souvenirs déferla en moi… Il fut un temps ou rêver et rire m'étais encore permis… Mais, on m'avait volé ma jeunesse et mon innocence… Une âme en peine, manipulée, à la dérive, totalement insensible… Voilà ce que j'étais devenu.

Si je le revoyais, je n'aurais pas de pitié. Je ne le comprenais pas, ne pourrais jamais le comprendre… Mon père… Utiliser ce mot me répugnait… Après tout ce qu'il m'avais fait subir…

Il m'avait volé mes rêves et mes idéaux, m'avait inculqué des principes moraux inacceptables et irrecevables en temps normal. Mais je n'étais qu'un pantin qui avait suivit ces principes à la lettre… On m'avait tellement bourré le crâne !

Mon père à Azkaban, je n'étais plus soumis à l'imperium, qu'il m'avait imposé des années durant.

----------------------------------------------------

1_5 juillet 199_

_Edition spéciale de la gazette des sorciers_ :

« AZKABAN- LES DETRAQUEURS DESERTENT, LES PRISONNIERS S'EVADENT… VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI A LA TETE DU COMPLOT ? »

----------------------------------------------------

_Début septembre 199_

Je l'entends encore, cette voix qui murmure doucement à mon oreille…. Impero.

Une voix enivrante, caressante, convaincante… Pour elle, j'aurais tout fait, blesser, torturer, tuer même, rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. La voix était mon guide, elle commandait et j'exécutais sans états d'âmes.

C'était comme si un étranger avait prit possession de mon corps, je faisais des choses que jamais je n'aurait osé faire auparavant. Je cohabitais avec un esprit qui n'était pas le mien. Je n'avais plus aucune volonté et m'abandonnais totalement à cet envahisseur. Je le laissais me guider, décider à ma place. Cette sensation était tellement grisante, jamais je n'avais expérimenté cela auparavant. La voix m'orientait à sa guise, et moi je me laissais faire, heureuse de ne plus rien contrôler. Bien sûr, je pouvais l'arrêter quand je le voulais, ou tout du moins le croyais-je…

J'en voulais toujours plus, je n'étais jamais rassasiée… C'était si bon de laisser ressurgir des pulsions si longtemps refoulées.

Draco, tu paieras bientôt pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait, pour toutes ces humiliations. Tu es le prochain sur la liste, la voix me l'a dit. TRAITRE.

Suis-je Hermione ?... Ou ne suis-je que le jouet de cette voix si enivrante, si caressante, si… Convaincante…

Je ne suis personne, Maître.

----------------------------------------------------

_Début septembre 199_

J'avais tout fait pour mater ce petit rebelle et le modeler à mon image… Mais rien n'y faisait et il m'a fallu employer les grands moyens.

Il aurait pu être mon chef d'œuvre… Il m'a fait honte toute son existence. J'aurai du le renier tant qu'il était encore temps… Si j'avais su ce qu'il deviendrait… J'avais tout essayé mais il était irrécupérable.

Un misérable pion sans ambition, une loque humaine, déjection de l'humanité. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu engendrer çà.

Et puis, je l'ai rencontrée. Il m'en avait déjà parlé bien sûr… La sang de bourbe par-ci, la sang de bourbe par l

Bien sûr elle était une impure… Oui, mais déjà une femme magnifique, et très ambitieuse par-dessus le marché… Je décidais sur le champ qu'elle devait m'appartenir. Une nouvelle créature pour assouvir mes plus noirs desseins.

Elle ne fut pas difficile à enrôler à ma cause… Si jeune et pourtant déjà si lasse… Je lui ai ouvert les yeux sur un nouveau monde… un monde sans barrières ou le bien et le mal n'existeraient pas.

**Fin du chapitre** (Si j'avais un jour pensé écrire !)

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? (Maud, j'échappe à la décapitation par petite cuillère émoussée ?)


	2. chapitre 2

**Titre** : Imperium

**Auteur** : Lou

**Rating** : R  (pleinement justifié dans ce chap… Lemonesque )

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce beau petit monde est à JKR… snif…

**Résum** : portraits croisés- Lui s'en était libéré, mais pour elle, le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer…

**Note** : l'histoire peut se situer pendant les vacances d'été, juste avant la 6eme année d'HP & co.

**Personnages mis en scène** : ahaaaa ! Vous croyez que j'allais vous le dire hein ?

Merci à Maud et Mely, pour les synonymes -)

Et merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent par leurs reviews (Charisma -)), leurs encouragements, leurs menaces -)

Vivi, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est la suite d'Imperium, ce one-shot qui n'en est pas un ( -) )… So enjoy, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, surtout au niveau du lemon, parce que j'en ai bav !

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 2 **

_20 juillet 199_

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive… C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un long sommeil… J'avance lentement fermement soutenue par deux bras qui me guident… L'allée est longue, tous se retournent vers moi l'air sombre… Un pas devant l'autre… Une terreur sans nom monte du fond de mes entrailles et me submerge sournoisement. Des larmes perlent à mes yeux. Des yeux qui se baisent, et ne veulent pas voir l'horrible vérité. Avec peine j'arrive au bout du chemin, je ne peux pas, ne veux pas croire l'indicible : Un cercueil en bois blanc me fait face.

Tout s'obscurcit, le vide, le néant autour de moi. Non ! Avec peine, je distingue quelques visages familiers, quelques bribes de voix qui me parviennent faiblement. L'écho se répercute douloureusement et me vrille les tympans. J'ai si mal, je ne comprends même pas les mots épars qui me parviennent, tout est confus dans mon esprit. J'avance à tâtons dans un monde flou, mes mains se referment sur du vide, je perds pied et sombre peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Les ténèbres m'ont emportée au loin.

Il s'écoule un certain temps avant que je ne reprenne enfin conscience.

Un fourmillement de bruits parvient à mes oreilles, et j'ouvre les yeux, doucement, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qui dorénavant, fera ma vie.

----------------------------------------------------

_Courant août 199_

Après la mort de sa mère, son père meurtri, abattu,  s'était muré dans un profond silence. Hermione, impuissante, assistait à sa déchéance sans pouvoir rien y faire, sans pouvoir le tirer de ce profond mutisme, de cette peine où il se complaisait. Elle souffrait, seule, essayant vainement de se reconstruire une vie harmonieuse… Cette vie qui avait volé en éclat un soir de juillet.

Elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, de ne pas se laissait abattre…

Un beau soir d'août, alors qu'elle était sorti prendre l'air, elle fit une rencontre qui  bouleversa sa vie à jamais…

C'était comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés.

Elle ne vivait plus que pour le moment présent, occultant des souvenirs encore trop douloureux.

Elle préférait savourer l'instant donné plutôt que de se repaître dans son malheur.

Cependant, une part d'elle-même se sentait horriblement coupable… Un étrange malaise dont elle ne pouvait se défaire…

----------------------------------------------------

_Courant Août 199_

Il dégrafa sa robe qui glissa lentement jusqu'à ses pieds déjà nus.  Puis, doucement, il la prit dans ses bras, et la mena jusqu'au lit. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de retirer lentement sa petite culotte, et la contempla, nue, totalement offerte à lui.

Il sourit d'un air carnassier, avant de se dévêtir à son tour. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière d'un rire cristallin, dévoilant sa gorge laiteuse.

Il eut envie de la prendre sur le champ. Mais il lui fallait faire durer le plaisir… Et enseigner à cette jeune effrontée les plaisirs de la chair.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, et d'une main experte lui prodigua de sensuelles caresses, l'amenant au bord du supplice. Jamais rassasiée, elle en voulait plus, toujours plus…

D'abord, il suçota doucement ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, puis il darda sa langue dans la vallée de ses deux seins, avant de descendre titiller son nombril.

Et, du creux de ses genoux, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses fermes et élancées, il déposa une série de baisers papillons, qui la firent frémir de volupté. Elle gémit son nom, implorante.

Il fit bientôt taire ses supplications en l'embrassant fougueusement, laissant leurs langues s'entremêler, et se goûter, tandis que de ses longs doigts habiles, rendus experts par tant d'années de pratique, il entamait un lent va et vient en elle. Il la sentit se crisper un court instant face à cette intrusion… Puis se détendre, et se délecter comme il se devait de cette sensuelle présence.

De ses doigts longs et graciles, elle pu sentir son proéminent désir… Elle su qu'il serait bientôt prêt.

Alors, son sexe durcit par le plaisir vint remplacer ses doigts, tandis qu'il lui mordillait doucement le lobe de l'oreille. Il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle, quand il sentit ses longues jambes encercler ses reins cambrés. Alors, il entama un long va et vient, toujours plus rapide, leur imposant une cadence infernale encouragée par leurs cris rauques, les amenant au comble de l'extase.

Ils évoluaient en totale harmonie, comme si chacun savait exactement comment faire jouir l'autre. Leurs doigts se touchaient, se caressaient, s'étreignaient sensuellement. Leurs bouches se frôlaient, se goûtaient. Leurs langues se cherchaient, s'entremêlaient… Aucune des parties de leur corps n'était épargnée, il n'y eut pas une parcelle de leur peau qui ne fût consumée par le désir.

Il atteignirent l'orgasme ensembles, au même moment, et hurlèrent, aveuglés par le désir et la passion… Ivre de plaisir, à bout de souffle, Lucius s'écroula sur sa jeune amante.

 «Décidément mon ange, tu es une élève très douée, et ce dans bien des domaines… » Souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione, lovée dans ses bras.

**Fin du chapitre**

----------------------------------------------------

**Note importante**: Pour moi, une personne qui se retrouve sous l'emprise de l'imperium a parfois des moments de lucidité. Il arrive même que cette personne ait des réminiscences de ce qu'elle a fait sous l'emprise de ce sortilège… Vous verrez bien dans les prochains chapitres (flash-backs en perspective !)

**RAR** : (waw, 1ère fois que je met !)

**- Charisma** : Lou est tellement rouge qu'elle ferait pâlir d'envie un gryffy ! Euh tu me voit comme çà mwa ? Bah didonc ! çà fait chaud au cœur ! (même si c'est exagéré loool) Si on va par là, moi aussi jpeux te faire un « top des meilleurs auteurs de ffnet » et t'y figurerait en TRES bonne place ! (vi vi je t'assure ! Non mais ho, moi aussi j'ai droit de faire des compliments qui font rougir !)

En tout cas, j'suis très contente que çà te plaise, car ton avis est super important pour moi pour le sujet, bah je crois pas que ce thème ai deja été exploité en profondeur, donc autant innover

Zibous tout pleins !

**-Melisandre** : Contente que çà te plaise, la suite la voilà, en esperant que j't'aurait pas trop fait attendre mdrr ! (oui je sais, je suis impardonnable !)

Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas qu'Hermione est la plus forte de tous les sorciers du monde (Voldy et Dumby n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !), mais il arrive, parfois, qu'elle ne tienne plus le coup devant tant de pression, et qu'elle se laisse un peu aller… Et là baaaam (çà à fait des chocapics ! lol) des sorciers sans scrupules exploitent cette faille… (Lucius pour ne pas le citer !)

Et puis, y'aurait plus de fic, si Herm ne s'était pas fait ensorcel !

Merci pour l'envoi de courage, j'vais en avoir besoin !

Zibous ma p'tite melynouchka n'a moaaa wip wip

Ouiiiink !

**-MaryAnnett** : Ma bien chère Mary-Chou,

J'suis super contente que çà t'ai plu, et dieu sait que ton avis compte pour moi (hein ma ch'tite déesse de l'écriture !)… J'suis désolée que la dédicace t'ai fait pleurer… Et Sev n'a qu'à bien se tenir, sinon elle va avoir droit à la ptite cuillère émoussée !).

Va vite se dépêcher de faire la suite, au cas où le CWD se retourne contre elle !

Zibous tout pleins, I luv U too!

**- Maud** : Ma choupi, j'suis super contente que çà te plaise, parce que crois-moi, j'en ai bavé pour écrire cette suite !

plein de zibouuuus je t'M fort fort

**-Crépuscule** : Bonjour toi que je ne connaissais pas (ouai le cercle de mes lecteurs s'agrandit mdr !)  Contente que çà te plaise ! La suite la voilà, en esperant qu'elle te plaira tout autant !. Bisous

**-Lune de cristal** : Euh… La voilà la suite ! Merci d'y mettre tant de cœur lol !

**- nataku7** :

t'inquiète, la voilà la suite ! en esperant que çà te plaira toujours autant -)

**-tak' :  **

Voui voui, çà m'arrive d'écrire plus d'un chapitre, la preuve : voilà la suite ! -) 


	3. chapitre 3

**Titre** : Imperium

**Auteur** : Lou

**Rating** : R (pour plus de sécurité… Qui sait ce qui peut me passer par la tête )

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce beau petit monde est à JKR… snif…

**Résumé** : portraits croisés- Lui s'en était libéré, mais pour elle, le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer…

**Note** : l'histoire peut se situer pendant les vacances d'été, juste avant la 6eme année d'HP & co.

C'est exclusif, ceci ne sera pas un one-shot ! (Mon dieu j'ai dérogé à ma sacro sainte règle de n'écrire que des one-shots !)

**Personnages mis en scène **ahaaaa ! Vous croyez que j'allais vous le dire hein ?

**Dédicaces** : à la DT que j'aime fort foooooort et qui me manque énooooooormement.

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite d'Imperium ! (mon dieu j'ai honte…. ) En esperant que vous vous êtes pas lassés de la fic huhu

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Octobre 199_

Et puis, vint la rentrée. Je retrouvais mes « amis »… mais trop de choses nous éloignaient à présent…. Nous n'avions plus les mêmes considérations. Jamais ils ne pourraient me comprendre. De plus, Harry portait déjà un lourd fardeau, et je ne voulais l'accabler davantage. Lui comme moi, nous avions trop vite grandi… Nous avions déjà trop souffert… Si jeunes, et pourtant si las…

Alors pour ne pas les inquiéter, pour ne pas qu'ils se posent trop de questions, je jouait la comédie, feignait l'insouciance, la joie de vivre, l'optimisme débordant… J'étais la bonne amie préoccupée par les siens, j'étais celle vers qui tous venait pour trouver un peu de réconfort… L'oreille attentive au sort des autres.

Je m'écoeurait, et en vint à me haïr… A les haïr tous.

* * *

_Octobre 199_

Si la vie m'a mis là, je dois faire ce pour quoi je suis né, et ne pas renier mes illustres ancêtres.

Il me faut faire honneur à mon nom, à mon rang, à mon sang.

C'est ce qu'il m'avait appris.

« Tu ne dois pas aimer, jamais »

« Tu es leur maître, tu leur es supérieur en tout. Ils ne sont qu'esclaves, et tu dois les considérer en tant que tels»

« Tu n'es que mépris et cynisme dans une carapace dorée »

« Mieux vaut être craint qu'être aimé. Personne ne s'attaquera à toi si tu fais preuve d'aucune pitié. N'oublies pas cela : tiens les sous ton joug, ne dévoile pas tes sentiments, ils te seront loyaux et fidèles jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. »

Voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie. Des codes de conduites incessamment rabâchés. C'est comme s'il m'avait marqué l'esprit au fer incandescent, imprimant dans mon cerveau ces préceptes inacceptables. Mais parfois, le conditionnement moral seul ne suffisait pas…

* * *

_Flash-back_

_Dans sa bouche, un goût acre et métallique. Il s'est mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Son dos est sillonné de longues et fines zébrures blanches et violacées. Et d'autres encore toutes sanguinolentes. _

_Le journal de sa vie… Inscrit au plus profond de sa chair en lettres de sang. _

_Aucun scrupules à employer des méthodes draconiennes, Il ne lésinait pas non plus les moyens de tortures moldus…_

_Flash-back_

* * *

_Octobre 199_

Je la retrouvais chaque semaine. Elle m'attendait à la volière, prétextant une quelconque ronde de surveillance (elle avait été nommée préfète de _sa maison_ pour la seconde année consécutive). Et chaque semaine, je renouvelais le sortilège d'imperium qui la maintenait sous mon emprise, m'assurant sa plus entière « coopération » quand à la suite des évènements.

* * *

_Novembre 199_

Des rêves étrangement réels, comme des bribes de mauvais souvenirs qu'elle voudrait oublier l'assaillaient chaque nuit. Du sang, de la sueur et des ténèbres… Le flou des visions qui chaque fois se font un peu plus précises… Mais elle craint le moment où la vérité sera mise à nue… Elle ne voudrait jamais le voir venir, de peur de ce que ses rêves pourraient lui révéler…

* * *

**Fin (du chapitre XD)**

**RAR **(quelqu'un se souvient d' avoir laisser des reviews depuis le temps ? XD)

**Tak****'** : Alors euuuuh… Voila une suite pas plus longue, et pas plus rapide » huhu

**Melisandre** : kof kof… ahem vijesaisledélaiestinnacceptablemaiheujaipasfaitexprèspardonpardon (et voilà la suite en mars ! çà va tu a survecu 7 mois de plus » )

**Maud** : Hermione en bavera assez dans très bientôt crois moi ! mwahahahhaha

**Mary** : Contente que çà te plaise Et longue vie au CWD XD

Zibouuuuuuuuuus à tout le monde, encore merci de me lire


End file.
